Villains United!
by The RayFox
Summary: Every time, It's always been the same... Sonic the Hedgehog has foiled almost all of my schemes, and I've always been left in a pile of my robots' remains. But this time, I've got a new plan. This time, it's not just my robots and I...No. This time, I've got a bit more help... Rated T for Violence, Minor Language, and Minor Blood.


I'll be working on Feelings of Betrayal Part II in August. But first...something I've wanted to make for a long time.

Villains United!

Prologue- The Night That Started It All

* * *

_It's always the same old thing...with every villain, there's a hero out to stop them. The hero always has TONS of help from all his superpowered allies, and what am I, the brilliant Dr. Eggman, left with? A couple of robots that don't mean anything to them. No matter HOW powerful I make them, Sonic and his friends ALWAYS destroy them! Maybe I shouldn't just rely on my master machines. Perhaps I need...more help to take down these anthropomorphic animals..._

It was a very quiet night when the diabolical Doctor Eggman decided to pay another visit to the lost continent of the Lost Hex. He was in desperate need of a few extra minions, and he knew a few people- er, creatures...that he hoped would be willing to help him. As Eggman landed his Eggmobile on the Lost Hex for the second time, he decided to have himself a look around to search for those traitors, when he then saw one of them, with the demon's yellow and green eyes staring menacingly at him from a distance.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. If it isn't the Scrambled Eggman...why did you even bother returning here, you meddling geezer? Are you trying to drive me more insane than I already am?!" the creature yelled.

"Now, now, Zazz...settle down." Eggman replied, in an eerily calm tone. "I'm not here to harm you...I'm here to ask a request from you..."

"A request? This had better be good..."

" Now, Zazz...you remember Sonic, right?" Eggman asked, when things took what seemed like a downwards turn.

"SONIC?! GAAAAAAAAAAH! DON'T SPEAK THAT WRETCHED NAME! I've been going to therapy for WEEKS trying to forget about him!" Zazz was furious, with his fangs sticking out, looking more jagged than ever, with a little bit of drool oozing out from his mouth.

"...I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, Zazz...Would you be willing to join me to take down that horrid hedgehog once and for all?!"

" Listen here, tubby...I usually don't do this...but if it's to take down that blue pain in the neck, then I'll help."

" Well, that's a relief." Eggman whispered.

"** BUT, **If I catch you betraying me, then you'll be going out like this..." Zazz proceeded to eerily slide his finger claw across Eggman's neck, while chuckling evilly..."...Got it, Eggboy?!"

"Yes, Zazz, I understand." Eggman said, intimidated. " One down, Three to go."

* * *

Next, Eggman headed for the Hidden Palace Zone. Recently, rumors had spread about a white haired echidna lurking in the depths of the temple. And if this echidna was the one Eggman was hoping it was...then Eggman could have a powerful ally at his disposal.

"So, Egghead...where is this Ix guy you were talking about?" Zazz asked as the two stepped into the palace.

"I don't know...hopefully here if I'm not mistaken." Eggman replied.

"Oh you're not mistaken, you weak old fool. Let me guess, you want to ask for MY help, right?" Ix asked as he stepped into the light, revealing himself.

"Correct, Imperator Ix. Now, I'm aware you have some history with the blue blur, Sonic, correct?"

"Eggman, what did I _TELL YOU _about saying that name?!" Zazz interrupted, twitching angrily.

"Yes, go on." Ix replied to Eggman, ignoring Zazz entirely.

"So, Ix...would you be willing to join me in finally taking down the horrid hedgehog?"

Ix swiftly rushed in front of Eggman as the fat scientist's heart started beating a thousand paces faster. Ix then proceeded to grasp Eggman's throat with his two white claws, suffocating Eggman. Gasping for breath, Eggman slowly started turning blue himself from the lack of oxygen.

"Listen here, you insignificant WORM! I will NOT take orders from some lower life-form! Do you UNDERSTAND ME?! Either stay out of my way, or I WILL NOT join you, you foolish buffoon! Are we clear?!"

Eggman was barely able to nod as Ix slowly loosened his grasp. As Ix released Eggman from his claws, he could barely breathe as he murmured, " Sure thing, 'master'."

"Good...now who's next for our team, my pathetic assistant?"

"Next on the list is a dark force only I can bring out...I've been hearing his voice from within my dreams...He's apparently from a different, corrupted timeline...one that was 'blown out of existence' as he says...luckily, I have just the things for retrieving him from that timeline in my lair..."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the trio of villains made it back to Eggman's Lair. As they made their way inside, Eggman seemed more happy than before. Not only was his plan coming together, but perhaps this dark force could help them take down Sonic for good.

"Alright, here we go. The pull of this lever shall activate my newest machine, which should hopefully retrieve this dark force from the timeline it's in." As Eggman slowly pulled the lever, the machine ominously sparked, as blue veins of electricity slowly trickled down the wires, and absorbed themselves into the machine as it slowly opened the path to the alternate timeline. As it opened, Eggman noticed, there was almost nothing there. Nothing but a void of nothingness, with a dark glob emanating a purple aura.

"Is THAT the 'dark force' you were talking about?!" Zazz yelled, unimpressed. "Looks like it couldn't harm a Motobug!"

But then, the glob of darkness spoke. "You fool...you have no idea what you're talking about." The glob crept out of its dark dimension, and moved itself within Eggman's lair. "So, my dear red-jacketed slave...you've finally come for me...after 5 months of invading your dreams, attempting to manipulate your mind...You finally come through...I must thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear glob, but...what exactly are you doing?!" Eggman asked, as the dark force inched towards the scientist's shadow, before absorbing himself into it.

After absorbing within the shadow, a replica of Eggman started coming out, with a notably darker color scheme, green eyes, and no presence of a mouth. "AT LAST, I HAVE A BODY!" The force yelled, cackling with full power.

"Alright, ENOUGH of this nonsense! What exactly are you?!" Eggman asked, starting to regret what he had done.

"I...am Mephiles," The force replied. "A dark being that was blown away, along with a fate that could've let me conquer the world, if it weren't for a certain trio of hedgehogs..."

"So...you almost conquered the world?!" Ix asked in disbelief. "Eggman, why didn't you tell me about this fellow earlier?! He's a perfect recruit for our plan to destroy Sonic!"

"Sonic..." Mephiles wondered in a foreboding tone. "I swear I've heard that name before... But when I hear it...it makes me think of...VENGEANCE!"

"I know that feeling, Mephiles..." Eggman replied. "So, would you be willing to help me take down that insufferable Sonic and TAKE OVER THE WORLD?!"

"Yes...that would be perfect...ha ha ha ha ha..." Mephiles then broke out into insane laughter, which startled nearly everyone in the room.

"ACK!" Zazz screamed. "You know, I'm starting to feel like maybe we should've just stuck with the pink demon and the ancient echidna, and, you know, we could've left the psychopathic dark entity in his alternate dimension?"

"Perfect...I've finally got my ultimate team ready! With the help of you three, alongside Metal Sonic, I may finally be able to take down that blue pest once and for all! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

And, as the team starting coming together, so did Eggman's ultimate plan for taking down Sonic...

* * *

To Be Continued...

So, as a side project to the Feelings of Betrayal Project (Part 2 Coming in August) I've got going, there's this! It's a bit simpler than what I usually do (Y'know, since all my other stories have kinda been 'Meh'), as a side project usually is. Anyway...stay tuned for Chapter 1!

-The RayFox


End file.
